Le camp vert de Kagome
by sarifa
Summary: Kagome doit se rendre a un camp vert organise par son ecole et elle ne peut en n'etre dispense.Inu lui il fait comme d'habitude une connerie quil regrettera amerment et deviner le reste....
1. premiere nuit au camp

Slt je suis une fan des fics tout comme les émissions et j'espère que ma première fic vous plaira. :D:D:D:D ;)  
  
Description  
  
Kagome : 15 ans et elle porte son ensemble d'école vert et blanc.  
  
Inuyasha : 65-67 ans mais il a l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 15-17 ans et il porte son ensemble rouge et blanc comme dans l'émission.  
  
Miroku : 19 ans et il porte l'ensemble des houshis habituel de couleur gris foncé et noir.  
  
Sango : 16 ans et elle porte ses vêtements traditionnels d'exterminatrice noir et rose.  
  
Shippo : 8 ans et il porte un petit manteau sans manche en fourrure, un chandail a manche courte de couleur vert-bleu pale et blanc et pour finir un petit shirt bleu marin presque noir.  
  
Le camp vert de Kagome  
  
Un jour, une jeune fille qui allait à l'école et qui passait par un puits, pour aller récupérer les shikon no tama avec ses amis: Sango, Miroku, le petit Shippo, et si on peut dire que c'était un ami, Inuyasha, qui appréciait énormément Kagome ou devrais-je dire qui l'aime. Kagome passait le plus clair de son temps à la recherche des morceaux de shikon avec ses amis. Mais, une fois de temps en temps, elle devait revenir dans son époque pour les examens. Cette fois si, c'était pour un camp vert que tout le monde sans exception devait y participer et même si elle était apparemment souvent malade, bien que cette fois si, elle devait y aller malgré tout. Inuyasha voulu l'empêché mais il ne réussit guère.  
-Coucher, dit Kagome.  
Et il fit une face à face avec le sol et il devinait vite rouge de colère. Il voulait la rattraper mais il se souvint de ce que Kagome lui avait dit. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ne lui parle plus, donc il se rappela aussi quelle lui avait dit.  
" Quand je vais revenir, je resterais très longtemps vu que c'est les vacances d'été et que je n'ai plus d'école "  
Alors il devait s'en contenter. Mais il allait énormément s'ennuyer d'elle pendant c'est 3 semaines. Il ne voulait pas que sa paraisse trop, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire taquiner par Miroku à ce sujet.  
  
Kagome, pendant ce temps, préparait ses affaires pour le camp. Elle se mit alors à chercher partout dans sa chambre le matelas de sol. Ayant cherché dans sa chambre sans résultat, elle décoda de le demander à sa mère qui se trouvait dans la chambre en face de la sienne.  
  
-Maman !!!!!!!! Où est mon matelas de sol ? J'en ai de besoin, tu le sais bien.  
-Il est dans le salon ma chérie et n'oublie pas ton pyjama c'est très important!  
-Oui maman.  
  
Elle descendit vite au salon en courant dans les escaliers. En descendant, elle croisait son frère. Sota la regardait et l'arrêta dans sa descente folle.  
  
-Kagome, puis-je avoir ta chambre pendant que tu va être partie, demanda Sota.  
-NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS POURQUOI TU ME LE DEMANDE !  
-S'IL TE PLAIT !!!!!!! JE T'EN PRIS S'IL TE PLAIT, dit Sota en la suppliant.  
-NON!!! NON!!! ET RE NON!!!!! JAMAIS DE LA VIE, dit Kagome énervé par son frère.  
  
Et la chicane se poursuivit jusqu'à la mère de Kagome qui tenta de les arrêter.  
  
-Arrêtez s'il vous plait.  
-STOP. TAISEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!! Dit leur mère presque à bout de nerfs. Bon, Kagome continue de préparé tes affaires et Sota laisse ta sœur tranquille qu'elle puisse finir.  
-Oui maman, disent-ils en cœur.  
-Bon enfin. Finie sa mère.  
  
C'est ainsi que Kagome put finir de préparer ses affaires et une heure plus tard elle fut partie à l'école pour prendre l'autobus pour aller vers le camp vert.  
  
Inuyasha étendu sur sa branche réfléchissant à la façon de se change ses idées et de son ennui mortel.  
  
-Je dois faire quelque chose je m'ennuis et Kagome qui est partie en plus. Dit Inuyasha qui était encore sur sa branche habituelle à grogner comme toujours.  
  
Sango cherchait, avec Kirara, Inuyasha. Elle ne le trouvait dans aucune place qu'il avait l'habitude de se trouver. Elle ne le voyait point dans le village de Kaede. Elle se dirigeait vers un arbre non loin de la sorti. Elle le vit sur une branche d'arbre. Elle se dirigeait vers Inuyasha pour lui parler de l'idée qu'elle avait eut.  
  
-Inuyasha !!!!!! Dit Sango sans résultat. INUYASHA DESCENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Pourquoi???? - PARCE QUE J'AI À TE PARLER!  
-Minute j'arrive. Dit-il et en quelques secondes il descendit comme s'il flottait dans les airs et fut devant une Sango songeuse. Quoi? Qu'es-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
-Ben j'ai eu une idée, tu te rappelle que Kagome a laissé un habit qui vient de son école ??? -Eum ......Inuyasha essayait de se le rappeler. Oui !!! Je m'en souviens mais pourquoi tu me dis sa ?  
-Ben parce que si tu veux aller avec elle a son camp je sais plus trop, ben tu pourrais mettre cet habit!  
-OUI !!!!!!!!!!! Merci Sango je vais aller le mettre tout de suite, je dois me dépêcher. Elle va surment bientôt partir. Se dit Inuyasha tout en essayant d'enfiler le pantalon et la chemise bleu foncé sans oublier sa casquette pour pas qu'on remarque ses oreilles de chien.  
  
Il se dirigeait vers le puits. Il sauta dedans et traversa dans l'époque de Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha était déjà en route vers l'odeur que Kagome laissait sur son chemin.  
Quand enfin il arriva l'autobus allait justement partir mais il eut le temps d'embarquer sans que Kagome s'en aperçoit.  
  
Le trajet était tellement long que Inuyasha c'est endormit en cours de route.  
  
Tout a coup le bus s'arrêta ce qui réveilla Inuyasha mais se n'étaient qu'une lumière et à cause de cela Kagome l'aperçue et commença à se lever et à marcher vers ou était assit son démon préféré et aussi pour mieux l'engueuler mais elle n'en a pas eu le temps cars ils étaient déjà arrivés, alors la jeune fille se dit qu'elle allait se défouler sur lui une fois sortie et éloigner des autres personnes qui risqueraient de l'entendre.  
  
Alors elle descendit bien calmement, tout en pensent à se qu'elle allait lui faire subir et en regardant la forêt qui l'entourait sans oublier qu'elle cherchait un coin tranquille à l'abrie des regards trop curieux. Inuyasha n'aimait pas la façon qu'elle l'avait regardé et il savait qu'il allait mordre la poussière juste à ce regard. Mais elle n'en eu guerre le temps, cars elle devait aller porter ses choses dans la cabane des filles et Inuyasha devait suivre les autres garçons vers l'autre cabane.  
  
-Ouf!!! Sauvé de Kagome espéreront qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop. Se dit-il tout en pense au regard de Kagome lui avait fait avant de sortir de l'autobus.  
  
Quelques instant plus tard après qu'ils eurent fini de placer leurs choses et que Inuyasha aille demandé un matelas de sol, une couverture et un oreiller pour faire comme les autres il se trouva tout seul avec les autres garçons et tout a coup il y a un garçon plus précisément Hojo qui adressa la parole a Inuyasha:  
  
-Salut je m'appelle Hojo et toi ??Tu est un nouveau hein??.  
  
-Humm.Oui je suis un nouveau et je m'appelle Inuyasha.  
  
-Ah!! Alors c'est toi le petit ami de Kagome, elle ma souvent parler de toi. Dit Hojo un peu complexé par la rencontre de son rival.  
  
Inuyasha se mit vite a rougire a cause de se que Hojo venait de lui dire il ne savait pas du tout que Kagome avait déjà parlé de lui et encore moins qu'elle avait dit qu'il était son petit ami. Un long silence se poursuivit et un moniteur les avertirent que c'était l'heure du couvre feu et qu'ils devaient aller se coucher.  
  
C'est ainsi que la conversation entre Hojo et Inuyasha se termina. Quelque minute plus tard ils dut tous se coucher pour que demain ils soient enforme vu qu'ils allaient avoir une grosse journée devant eux. 


	2. jour 1

slt merci a tous pour les review et je suis tellement dsl pour le retard dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl... enfin en voici un autres un peux court a mon gout mais je me reprendrais avec les prochains enfin alors bonne lecture et jespere ke vous laimerez :D:D:D:D:D ;) Ah aussi - sa cé les coversations et sa les pensés alors +

Sarifa

Chapitre 2

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever et on pouvait entendre de loin un vacarme insuportable venent du campement des moniteurs. Ce qui réveilla un Inuyasha tout en sueur .

Foutu cauchemar ! Gromela inuyasha entre ses dents.Pourquoi doit-elle être dans mes rêves je n'est pas assée de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Une voix parvient à ses oreilles, un voix plutôt famillière et détestable.

Alors Inuyasha bien dormis?dit cette voix.

Inuyasha du ouvrit les yeux pour savoir qui lui adressait la parole et il s'apercut que c'était Hojo.

Kerf.Si faire des cauchemars c'est bien dormir alors oui j'ai dormis comme un bébé.dit-il énervé par la question de celui-ci.

Hojo un peu perplexe lui demanda:

Si tu veux bien me raconter ton rêve sa te ferais surment du bien!

Inuyasha rougit très vite après la demande inattendu de son énemi et a la penser du début de son rêve qui bien entendu avais très bien commencé.Inu comme d'habitude esquiva la demande en disant:

Sa ne t'interesserais pas de toute manière.Il pensa qu'il allait le laisser tranquille et non il ne connaissait pas encore Hojo.

Pourquoi tu me dis sa ? Si je te l'est demandé c'est peut-etre que justement sa m'intéresse tu ne crois pas?

Inu n'avait pas vraiment la choix alors il du sucomber a Hojo et sa percévérence surtout que Inu n'avait pas le coeur ni la force pour combattre contre lui. Alors il lui raconta tout, du début a la fin:

FLASH BACK DU RÊVE D'INU

Kagome était là debout devant un Inu émerveillé.Elle portait une très belle robe moulante de bal ,très sexy,très décolté,se qui fesait un peu bavé Inuyasha qui ne cèssait de la déshabiller du regard mais il ne c'est pas rendu compte qu'il portait un magnifique smoking blanc et noir a papillon qui lui allait à merveille de plus il avait les cheveux attaché en une belle couette argenter avec un élastique noir pour aller avec son smoking.Une musique plus précisément un slow comme dans tout les bals ils étaient seuls, seuls avec la piste de danse, mais Inu n'avait jamais été dans se genre de fête ou il y avait pleins de lumières et de toutes les couleurs sans oublier la musique qui sortait d'une boite bizzarroide noir et très grosse même immense pour Inuyasha qui voulait la détruire quand Kagome l'arreta pour danser avec lui .Quand elle arriva a ses cotés elle prit sa main pour l'amener danser et comme si tout était normal Inu dansait comme un dieu il la fit tourner comme une ballerine et ils dansairent ainsi pendant quelque minute jusqu'a se qu'ils se firent intéromprent par nul autre que Kouga qui voulait danser avec, SA FEMME, enfin ils dansairent elle et Kouga pendant des heures et Inu était la a regarder l'air baba ne pouvant même pas bouger et encore moin arreter de les regarder ,sans prévenir Kagome cria assée fort pour que la statue l'entend (lol imaginer kd inu cé pu koi dire et kil a la bouche grand ouverte cé a sa ke sa ressemble une statue de lui):

Je suis désolé mais Kouga, LUI, il a eut le courage de me dire qu'il m'aimait ,LUI AU MOIN! Enfin je menvais et arrange toi tout seul pour les shikons parce que je reste avec Kouga maintenent et nous allons nous marier , avoir bocoup de petits loufteaus. elle donna un baiser a Kouga et continua.Et jespere que toi et Kikyo vous vous aimerez pour toujours comme moi et mon loulou d'amour (dsl je trouvais sa trop mignon pr kouga lololol) alors A PLUS InuYAsha .Dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle laissa un Inu tombé a genou en la regardant partir sans rien dire et rien faire c'est alors il réalisa sa perte:

Non kagome ! JE TTTTTTTTTTT'AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE! Cria-t'il de toute ses forces en laissant échapper quelques larmes au passage.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Et voila c'est sa mon rêve alors je t'avais dit que c'était pas intéressent.Dit-il un peu ennuyé.

Alors toi et Kagome sa va mal ces temp-cis enfin je veux dire que tu a peur qu'elle te laisse pour un autre qui s'appelle Goja?Dit Hojo pour etre sur d'avoir tout bien compris.

NON ! Dit-il furax.C'est juste que enfin si on veut...

Ben aller explique toi tourne pas autour du pot.

BON OK comme tu veux...C'est juste que...ben enfin...il y a trop de gars qui tournent autour de MA KAGOME!

Ah...Hummmmmmm...Oui je te comprend mais dit lui que tu l'aime peut-etre qu'elle en doute et que c'est pour sa qu'elle les evoient pas balader. Non?

Ben je c'est pas .Oui surment mais j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette.

KOI? Qu'elle te rejette comment ca vous sortez pas déjà ensemble?

BEN OUI MAIS... Dit-il tout en suheur.C'EST QUE ... ELLE ME DISE QU'ELLE NE M'AIME PLUS!Finit-il par dire a bout de souffle.

Ah ok la je comprend mais tu n'a pas a t'en faire elle t'aime trop pour sa.

Inu se calma après ses mots et alla prendre l'air laissent un Hojo très pensif.

Du coté des filles c'étaient moin agité.

Kagome c'était réveillé avant tout le monde pour mieux aller chercher Inu pour pouvoir l'amener a un endroit caché ou elle pourrait l'engeuler sans se soucier de si on la voit ou l'entend.

Il était déjà 8h du matin et elle entendait du bruit dans la cabane ou son youkai préféfé avait dormit et dormirait le reste de la semaine.Elle s'approcha pour mieux entendre la conversation quand elle se rendit compte que c'était la voix de Hojo qu'elle entendait avec celle de son démon alors tout ce qu'elle put comprendre fut un NE M'AIME PLUS! et elle t'aime trop pour sa. Plus rien après ensuite elle vit Inu sortir de la cabane, c'est a cette instant que la jeune fille bondit telle un tigre sur sa proie. Sa proie qui était notre démon sans peur n'eut même pas le temps de réagit et contester la brunette qu'elle le traina déjà a toute vitesse dans une clairière éloingné de tout, qu'elle avait repérée.Inuyasha savait se qui l'attendait et pourtant il ne bougea pas.Il attendait que Kagome se décide enfin a parler:

Alors...Par ou commencer...Ah oui je sais, QUEST-CE QUE TU FICHE ICI?

J'attends...

Elle se tennait les bras croisé devant un Inu des plus confut.

Eh bien... c'est que... je... non...c'est...c'est...C'EST SANGO! Oui c'est sa c'est sango elle s'inquietait pour toi et elle voulait que je te protège..oui c'est sa parce que ...parce que...elle la promit a ...a... SHIPPO! Et moi je lui est promis a elle.

jespere qu'elle ma cru parce que sinon je suis dans de beau draps et sango qui ma donné cette stupide idée et pourtant je suis si heureux d'etre avec elle pendant une semaine complete :D

Eh bien elle aurait pu m'en parler au moin je l'aurais rassurée et commen sa tu aurais po eu a te déplacer sans oublier que tu ne sais pas comment pecher et voguer sur un bateau...Enfin je pense que tu va l'apprendre et en plus tu va surment te faire des amis ,les garcons on lair de bien taimer non?

Ben... oui jai un nouvel amis il s'apelle...Hojo oui c'est sa il est tres... Kagome sa va?

Kagome en entendant se prénom devient blanche car elle savait que si inuyasha savait que c'est se garcon la qui la courtise il va vouloir le tuer.

Hen! Oui...oui tous va bien pourquoi sa irait pas?

Je sais pas tu semble etre malade tu est vraiment tres blanche...

Ah ne t'inquiet pas je vais tres bien, bon on ferait mieux d'y retourner avant qu'on nous recherches pour le petit déjeuner.

C'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent pour le campement tout tant parlent de tous et de rien avant qu'un silence pesent se met entre eux.

voila fini je mexcuse encore pr le retard et je demande ke 2 petit review pr commencer le chapitre 3 ki va prendre moin de temps ke celui ci alors je vous dit + -xxx-


End file.
